In production, LCDs such as TV LCDs typically are adjusted to optimize the picture. These adjustments consist primarily of ADC register adjustment and white balance adjustments. Present principles are directed to ADC adjustments.
In many cases, ADC adjustment is performed by alternately repeating gain adjustment and bias adjustment through settings of the registers in the ADC. In other words, in the case of Y signal adjustment, a bias adjustment is performed by inputting a blackout signal and a gain adjustment is performed by inputting a whiteout signal. Moreover, with tracking being adjusted, gain adjustment and bias adjustment are alternately repeated. When the ADC employs a digital clamp component, bias adjustment (and thus tracking) are unnecessary.
In either case, to adjust the color-related registers of the ADC to optimize the picture, a standard color bar normally is input to the LCD, which is used to appropriately establish register values. As understood herein, because LCDs made in different geographic regions may entail respectively different broadcasting, reception, and display standards, different calibration color bars typically are used in different geographic regions for optimum ADC calibration.
As also understood herein, some geographic regions might not have a defined, accepted calibration color bar. Present principles understand that ADC register adjustments in such regions may simply estimate what the proper register value should be using an approximation, which does not always lead to accurate picture colorization.